Where It Ends
by margerykempe
Summary: "You need to decide what you want from me and I'll tell you whether or not I can afford to give it to you."
1. Chapter 1

"Your father is slipping in his old age."

"It's actually an interesting approach. I don't think he's ever tried to insinuate himself into my personal relationships before." Kim Tan stretched his lanky frame over the back of the wooden bench.

"A girl like that. What does she have to offer?"

"That's what makes it so interesting. She has nothing. She's exactly the type that I wouldn't suspect to be a part of his plans."

Young Do snorted, then threw a predatory grin at a passing girl in a particularly short uniform skirt. The girl quickly changed her path, putting distance between herself and the boys on the bench. "How are we going to get rid of her?"

"We're not. You are."

Young Do started, staring closely at his friend. "Why me? This is what _we_ do. We rule through terror. What makes this any different?"

"Because this is where it ends. I'm sick of him trying to rule my life. This time the consequences will be so severe, he will think twice about trying anything like this again. You will break her and I will put her back together—then you will break her again."

"Tell me." Young Do's smile took on a hard edge.

* * *

So far, she hadn't stood out at all. There was some commotion in her first class, but after Chan Young engaged her in conversation most ignored her. The "Social Care" designation meant that she didn't have enough money or status to be useful. While there had been a few dark looks in her direction, no one had directly approached her. Chan Young had overstated the dangers of her new school. She was sure of it.

It didn't mean that she wasn't aware of how dangerous her whole life had become. Eun Sang agreed to participate in the Chairman's plan because she had no other choice. She would either cooperate or end up on the streets. It had been made perfectly clear. Just how she was supposed to get Kim Tan to fall in love with her was less clear. The Chairman assured her that she would find a way. The threat didn't need to be voiced.

Sighing, Eun Sang opened her locker and gingerly placed her textbooks on the shelf. The Chairman's generosity in furthering his plan had extended to purchasing her uniform and school supplies, but she wasn't willing to test its limits. Closing her locker, she was startled to find someone standing behind the door.

The boy smiled, then took a step back and very deliberately ran his eyes over the entire length of her body.

"Social care," he said, then smiled. His smile made Eun Sang's skin crawl.

Eun Sang knew she couldn't show weakness. Not if she was going to succeed. "Yes?" She struggled to keep her voice even.

His smile grew deeper. "You admit it. That's good. At least you know where you belong." He took a step forward, forcing her back into the row of lockers.

"What do you want?" Her voice sounded more confident than she'd expected.

"You. From this moment on, you are mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Eun Sang blinked, shock clouding her face.

"You heard me." The boy's face hardened. "From now on, I own you. You will do exactly as I say and if you don't, there will be consequences."

His harsh words shook her from her stupor. Not trusting her voice, Eun Sang straightened her shoulders and walked towards the cafeteria, deliberately ignoring him.

"I wouldn't try this approach. It will end badly for you."

Eun Sang could hear the threat travel the distance of the hallway and settle in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"_Right. Kim Tan. Must focus,"_ she thought to herself.

The incident with the boy in the hallway had unsettled her, but he hadn't followed her. At this point, she had a bigger problem. How was she going to approach Kim Tan? She picked up her tray and turned, scanning the tables. Chan Young met her eyes and she gave him a small smile, but shook her head. He pursed his lips, displeasure clearly radiating from his face. Chan Young had been against her part in this plan from the beginning.

She scanned the remaining tables slowly and found him. Kim Tan was sitting at a table, isolated from the other students. In fact, it looked as if his classmates were giving him a wide berth. Two boys sitting a few tables over kept shooting nervous looks in his direction.

Taking a deep breath, Eun Sang walked over to the table and set her tray down. He looked up from his phone, surprise momentarily flashing on his face. She offered a tentative smile, but said nothing as she sat down across from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said it so quietly, she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

"Is this seat taken?"

"I asked you a question. What do you think you're doing?" His voice had an edge.

"I'm eating lunch."

"Do it somewhere else."

"I'm new. You're sitting by yourself. I won't talk to you." Eun Sang let a bit of the fear and frustration she'd been feeling all day creep into her voice.

He looked surprised to be challenged. Eun Sang got the feeling that few people talked back to him. She hoped that her gamble would pay off.

"Fine." He turned his attention back to his phone.

In that moment, she relaxed. It had been easier than she had expected to breach his first barrier. Maybe this wouldn't be too difficult after all. She would hold up her end of the bargain. Picking up her spoon, she began to eat.

"I knew you'd come around, Social Care!"

Eun Sang froze with the spoon halfway to her mouth.

Kim Tan looked up, a genuine smile on his face. "Young Do."

She felt a hand grab her ponytail firmly. The hand pulled her head back until she was looking into the face of the boy who had confronted her earlier.

Young Do smiled, his eyes locked on her face as he addressed Kim Tan. "I see you've met my property."


	3. Chapter 3

"You own this?" Kim Tan didn't look up from his phone. "You should take better care of your toys."

Eun Sang barely had time to register her outrage before she was pulled up by her hair. As she was forced to stand, Young Do manuvered her to face him, their bodies only inches apart. She felt real fear as she looked into his eyes and there was an answering momentary flash of regret on his face. It was quickly replaced by a mocking smile. A tear slipped down her cheek, but she refused to show any other sign of emotion.

"Let her go, Young Do. She knows the rules now." Kim Tan's bored drawl cut through the fog of fear in her brain.

Almost tenderly, Young Do released her hair, arranging it carefully over her shoulder. The feeling of his hands made her shudder. She heard Kim Tan's chair scrape the floor as he pushed back from the table. Both boys ignored her as they walked off. Knees buckling, she fell into the closest chair.

* * *

The rest of her day was spent in a daze. Never had she been so callously treated. While her life had never been easy, she had always been well-liked among her schoolmates. The thought that she had willingly put herself into this environment was more than she could bear. It was too late to change her mind. The only thing that would save her and her mother was to follow through on her end of the bargain.

After school, she walked slowly toward the coffee shop where she worked. She felt fragile and small. The sound of a ringing phone startled her out of her thoughts. Pulling her cell out of her jacket, she looked down at the number. It wasn't familiar.

"Hello?"

"I have some clothes to take to the dry cleaners. My bedroom could also stand a good cleaning."

"Excuse me? I think you have the wrong number." Eun Sang's hand hovered over the end call button when she heard the words that made her blood run cold.

"Aigoo, Social Care!"

She quickly disconnected the call. Her phone rang again and she ignored it. The blood drained from her face as she ignored the call four more times before she took the battery out. Quickening her pace, she headed toward the relative safety of the coffee shop up ahead.

Young Do was posed casually on a motorcycle, waiting for her.

She avoided making eye contact as she made for the front door. Leaping off the bike, he cut her off.

"Where do you think you're going?" he sneered at her.

"To work."

"My room is that direction." He pointed off in the distance.

She knew this wouldn't end without some sort of confrontation. Steeling herself, she looked directly into his face, meeting his gaze with more confidence than she actually felt. "I don't know what I've done to you, but you need to stop this now."

"I agree, Social Care. I thought you understood your place after the conversation we had at lunch."

"My name isn't 'Social Care.'"

"Would you prefer 'servant?' Or maybe 'slave?'"

"You're revolting."

"And you are wasting my time. Are you going to come with me or am I going to have to convince you?"

Eun Sang registered that the situation had quickly gotten out of control. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I have work." She edged towards the entrance, but he moved to cut her off again.

"Here's the deal, Social Care. You can do everything I say, when I say it, and your life at school will be tolerable. Or you can choose to walk away. It's been tried before. Believe me when I say that your life will no longer be worth living."

At that moment, she knew that this moment would determine the rest of her life. It was ridiculous to think that a man, a boy really, could radically alter the trajectory of her life simply because he was wealthy. But then, how was it any different than her agreeing to the Chairman's scheme? She and her family were little more than pawns for wealthy men. The realization took her breath away. She closed her eyes, defeated.

"That's right, Social Care. Do you understand now?"

She nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get on the bike." Young Do shoved a helmet in her hands.

She stood there stunned for a moment. Was she really going to do this? Did she have a choice? "I have to tell them I won't be able to work."

"I've already taken care of it. My father owns this store." He looked over his shoulder at her as he climbed on the bike. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Eun Sang didn't respond as she tugged the helmet over her head and climbed on.

* * *

The twenty minute ride to his father's hotel gave her plenty of time to think—too much time. It was a very bad idea to go to a hotel with a strange boy, particularly one who seemed rather indifferent to her as a human being. Feeling herself starting to panic, she tried to take deep breaths as Young Do sped through the busy streets.

By the time they pulled up to the front of the hotel, she was shaking. Young Do didn't look back at her as he took off his helmet and threw it at the valet, striding into the lobby. After a moment, Eun Sang managed to pry her own off and gingerly propped it on the seat. Steeling herself, she walked through the doors, locating Young Do by the elevators. Unsure what to do, she moved to stand next to him. As they waited in silence, she slowly became aware that they were drawing quite a bit of attention. A middle aged women was whispering to her younger co-worker behind her hand, her eyes fixed on Eun Sang. Feeling her face flush, she fixed her eyes firmly on the marble floor. Dimly, she heard the elevator ding.

"Social Care."

Wrapped up in her shame, Eun Sang didn't hear him.

"Damn it, Social Care!"

She looked up quickly to see Young Do reaching for her jacket, dragging her roughly on to the elevator before the doors slid shut. She fell into him. Her eyes were fixed on his chest as she tried to push herself away. Gripping her, his hands tightened painfully as she struggled.

She knew he was enjoying it.

The elevator dinged again and he pushed her roughly into the hallway as the doors opened.

"My apartment is 1015. Remember that. I may want you to work when I'm not here. I will make sure that the staff know you are coming and have a key for you."

"Please don't. Isn't there another way I can come up?"

He finally looked at her as they stopped in front of his door. Searching her face, he seemed to finally understand. "You're afraid that they'll think that we're—" A laugh erupted from him. He moved close to her, causing her to take a step back. "It doesn't matter what they think. The only thing that matters to you is what I think. Remember that." He stepped away and unlocked the door, opening it with a flourish. "Get inside."

She stepped across the threshold, a shiver running down her spine.


	5. Chapter 5

She made him lose control and he didn't like it. It made him angry. When he agreed to Kim Tan's scheme, it had been with the expectation that he would be able to control this little girl like all the others—with a mixture of fear and charm that kept them confused, scared, and just a little bit attracted. It was the perfect balance of emotional manipulation and it allowed him to take whatever he wanted.

This girl. This damn girl.

He watched her stand awkwardly in his hotel room, looking as if she wanted to flee. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the expensive furniture and electronics. Young Do saw her focus on something over his shoulder and blanch. It took him a moment to realize that she was looking into the bedroom.

"_Good,"_ he thought. Fear was something he could use. "You can start by picking up in here. Don't break anything—otherwise you may owe me more than you're willing to pay."

The implication of the statement wasn't lost on Eun Sang. He saw her shiver slightly, but surprisingly she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"If I'm going to do this, I need you to be more specific about my duties. We are also going to need to come to an understanding about the expectations for this arrangement."

Young Do stood stunned for a moment. Was she seriously challenging him? "You think this is a negotiation?" he sputtered.

"I think that it's only fair."

"Have I ever indicated that I would be fair?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, but I think that you have the capacity for it."

The conversation was unnerving him and he was losing control. When he lost control, the consequences were usually expensive and/or criminal. He needed to maintain the upper hand. Catching her by surprise, he pinned her against the wall, his hands on both sides of her body. "This conversation is boring. You will do whatever I tell you to because you have no choice."

"I agree. I don't have a choice. I have nothing. That's why I'm in this situation. However, we both know that you don't need a maid. You need to decide what you want from me and I'll tell you whether or not I can afford to give it to you."

He could see her emotional control slipping with each word. Young Do suddenly realized that he wanted to punch something. Hard. And while he enjoyed indulging in a certain amount physical intimidation, he was damn well sure that didn't include hitting women. His fists curled as he tried to control the impulse. "We're done." Pushing himself back from the wall, he turned and grabbed the first object he saw: a picture frame. It exploded against the floor as he threw it with every ounce of strength he had. He heard the door close as she left.

* * *

When she got home that night, she locked herself in the bathroom and lost the contents of her stomach. Her mother was worried that the stress of transitioning to a new school was too much and wanted to keep her home the next day. In the morning, though, Eun Sang knew that her problems wouldn't disappear by avoiding what had happened last night. If anything, she expected it would make him angrier. She would have to go through Young Do to get to Kim Tan. The Chairman had warned her that it wouldn't be easy to break through that barrier and that there might only be one way.

The two boys passed girls between them like they were swapping comic books. Kim Tan had been under constant surveillance since puberty, so there was little in his life that escaped the Chairman's notice. He had shown Eun Sang a list, photos even, of the girls. They had all, of course, been checked by the Chairman's security team. Once it was established that they posed no threat, the relationships (if you could call them that) were allowed to continue. It was made clear to Eun Sang that she had been chosen for this task because she fit the profile. The boys had a type.

The pattern was well established. Young Do was always first, apparently vetting the girls for Kim Tan, then handing them off. After only a brief time, Kim Tan would get bored and drop them, usually compensating them with money or clothes to keep them quiet. Some of the girls had fooled themselves into thinking that one or the other of the boys (sometimes both) were in love with them. Young Do was always the one to handle the "problems," intimidating the girls into submission. Unbeknownst to both boys, the Chairman had been coming in behind them, "cleaning up their messes," as he explained to Eun Sang. The last girl, though, had very nearly caused a serious problem for the Chairman as she had come from a family with a large amount invested in his company's stock. Threatening his one and only love had been the last straw. He was tired of cleaning up and he planned to use Eun Sang to make his point.

"I hope that it won't come down to that. You're a smart girl. I think you can avoid it, if you're careful. However, I hope you understand that I expect results no matter what the cost. You will be generously compensated." He attempted a benevolent smile as he spoke the words, but she felt the weight of the threat behind them. She remembered that moment in his office so clearly that she knew it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

It was a devil's bargain, but she had made it knowing full well what it meant—it meant the difference between getting by and living. Her whole life had been spent watching her mother subservient to bored housewives, petulant chaebols, and drunk mistresses. Life couldn't continue like this, and now she had the power to change everything. A flightier teenage girl might have been more confident, not allowing herself to consider that her body might be the cost. Eun Sang was practical, though. She had made her peace with that possibility.

And so she found herself once again in the hallway of a school where she didn't belong, trying to fight against her own instincts and fear as she projected an air of confidence that she didn't really feel. Her whole body was tense in the anticipation she might encounter Young Do or Kim Tan. A small part of her brain just wanted to make it to her first class without attracting notice so that she could sit in the back of the room and hide. For just one minute, she wanted to feel like a normal girl at a normal high school with normal problems.

It was not meant to be.

As she opened her locker, she was greeted with the sight of a rather revealing maid's costume hanging carefully from the hook at the back of her locker. A pair of black stilettos sat in a shoebox below it. Pinned to the costume was a note: "I expect to find you in my hotel room later, Social Care. The front desk has your key. Be there or plan on wearing this to school tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

He was waiting on the couch when she unlocked the door. This time, Young Do had a plan. There would be no unsettling conversations—no diversions from the task at hand. His part in Kim Tan's plan was to use this girl to prove a point; not just to Kim Tan's father, but his own father as well. For too long, these men of power had manipulated their sons, their family, to increase their own wealth. The boys were done being pawns in their games. By the time he and Kim Tan finished with this girl, the power would be theirs.

His approach would be different today. The physical intimidation didn't seem to be enough for Eun Sang. It resulted in that mixture of fear and defiance on her face that just made him angry. He couldn't afford to be angry today. This time, he would make it clear who was in control.

Young Do stretched his long legs like a cat waking from a nap. He knew his physicality made her nervous. He moved his body to take up as much space as possible on the couch. She stopped just short of the coffee table, looking at him warily. They stared at each other silently for a moment. He knew that she was bracing for battle. Little did she know, there would be no confrontation today. Smiling in anticipation, he savored the moment. It wasn't often that he used this approach—it was a rare pleasure.

"Come sit. I'm glad that you decided to come. I know I didn't leave you much of a choice, but I appreciate it all the same." Laughing to himself, he enjoyed the look of shock on her face as he spoke. He schooled his features into bland pleasantness. "Sit, please. I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'd like to try again."

She took a small step towards the couch and then stopped, her eyes never leaving his face. He tried to look as non-threatening as possible, a difficult feat for someone whose whole personality was carefully crafted to intimidate.

"I promise I won't touch you," he reassured her. _"You'll be begging me to soon enough,"_ he added silently to himself.

He wasn't sure if it was possible for her to be more surprised, but she finally moved to sit on the other end of the couch. She perched on the edge as if ready to flee.

"You seem like a reasonable girl," he started, "and I'll admit that I might have underestimated you. I propose that we each have something the other wants. Why not help one another?"

"What could I possibly have that you could wa—" she trailed off as she realized the implication of her question.

"Yes. That is part of it, though that's not the extent."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh, but I think you are. I think you're tired. I think you're tired of living your life in shitty apartments with barely enough to eat, watching your mother slave her life away. I think you use your innocence as a shield. Everyone pities you, the poor virtuous girl. They love her. But you and I both know deep inside, you're no different than me."

* * *

It was as if he had peeled back the layers of her skin and peered deep inside to the part of her that she had always kept buried. Those desires were secret—barely even acknowledged. The longing for money, stability, and belonging at any cost; those qualities were unattractive in a girl, particularly one so young. Most would feel that she was much too young to feel so beaten down by the world. Thus, any sort of ambition had to be carefully hidden. She used the daily fear, the frustration, to focus herself. She was Good Girl Eun Sang—hard worker, devoted daughter, innocent and untouched—the perfect poor girl. The Chairman had made a smart choice when he picked her for his scheme, though he might never fully understand how smart it was. There was no way she could have turned him down. He had offered her everything she had ever wanted.

She tried to recover quickly from the shock, hoping Young Do wouldn't notice. He was already more perceptive than she felt comfortable with. "You couldn't be more wrong."

He considered her for a moment. "Am I? I'm not often wrong, but I suppose it's possible. That's fine. You should know, though, that wolves will start circling tomorrow. Once they realize you're no longer mine, others will move in to try and take my place. They won't be as nice."

Nausea set in as she registered the reality of his words. She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands as she once again was forced to confront the magnitude of her situation. "What are you proposing?" she asked softly.

"Good girl," he said approvingly.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is a business proposal. Nothing more, nothing less. That's the first condition. If you don't understand that, we can't come to an agreement."

"I understand." Eun Sang couldn't meet his eyes. Her body felt hot with shame as she realized what was about to happen.

"Good. Then the basics are this: you are mine and you will be well compensated for it. I will publicly identify you as such, which will offer you protection. I will also provide you with clothing, money—anything you might need. I will find your mother a new job that's less physically demanding and that pays more. We will find you a new apartment. I will make sure that she doesn't find out the source of her good fortune."

"What do you get out of this?"

"Several things, actually. First, this will annoy my father. It sounds petty, but I fight my battles with the tools I have. You have nothing to offer him financially. He won't like to see me with a girl with no connections. Second, I'm a teenage boy. I'm sure you understand that I have a basic interest in you. You're attractive and as far as I've been able to determine, you've never been with a man before. That also holds a certain appeal to me." Eun Sang flushed, but forced herself to remaining sitting even though every instinct told her to flee. "If you're going to agree to this, I think you need to go into this with your eyes open. You will no longer belong to yourself."

She wondered if he and Kim Tan were always so honest with the girls they used. Shifting uncomfortably on the couch, she clutched the cushion tightly, trying to keep herself from running. He moved towards her quickly and grabbed her face, forcing her to look directly into his eyes.

"You need to understand that you are a means to an end. Never forget that. I think you're smart enough to understand where others have not. I'm not going to fall in love with you. You are a tool. Once you are no longer useful, the agreement between us is over."

He released her face and she sat back, sinking into the plush couch. Her head pounded. Was it really worth giving up her identity? What would be left once it was all over? Was she canny enough to play Young Do and Kim Tan at the same time? She thought of her mother. If she ever found out…

Young Do seemed to sense her unease. In the first act of kindness he had shown her in their short acquaintance, he offered her a lifeline. "I can see you probably need some time to consider your options. You have until tomorrow night." His voice took on a harder tone, "I would recommend that you keep this discussion to yourself, no matter what your decision. I don't look kindly on those who choose to expose my personal business."

She nodded, barely hearing him through the swirl of her thoughts. "I'll have an answer." She didn't look at him as she rose to leave.

* * *

He called Kim Tan as soon as she left.

"Did she agree?" Tan's voice sounded strained.

"Not yet. I've taken steps to guarantee that she will."

"Good. This has to go exactly according to our plans. If my father has even the smallest suspicion, he'll call the whole thing off. We'll lose our chance."

"He won't find out. She's too nervous to go to him. Knowing your father, I'm sure he made it clear that she can't rely on him."

"You're right."

"I'm always right."

* * *

"Eomma, I'm home." Eun Sang opened the door to find her mother staring into a pile of laundry. She looked up and smiled wearily.

"_You're late. Did something happen?" _she signed.

Eun Sang shook her head, "No. Just trying to catch up on school work. The transfer put me behind."

Her mother turned her attention back to the laundry, but Eun Sang noticed that she seemed worried. "Eomma, what's wrong?"

"_The landlord is raising the rent. Don't worry. I'll figure something out."_

"What? He just raised it last month!"

Her mother gestured to a letter sitting on the table, _"The old landlord sold out to a property company."_

Picking up the letter, she began to read. Her eyes widened as she noticed the letterhead: "Zeus Real Estate Holdings, a Subsidiary of Zeus Hotel Group."

Young Do had just forced her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

She had been standing at his front door for at least five minutes. He wasn't sure if she was gathering her courage or having second thoughts. Watching her on the hotel security camera feed on his laptop, he saw her start to reach for the door handle and then quickly drop her hand. She did it twice more before he strode over to the door and threw it open. He was pleased to see her jump back in surprise—he enjoyed keeping her off balance.

"What is your answer?

"Can I come in? I'd prefer not to do this in the hallway."

"No. If you're not going to agree, I don't need you wasting my time."

Her eyes pleaded with him. Answering her with a mocking smile, he folded his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Yes." He could barely hear her and she looked at the ground as she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you said."

"Yes," she said, meeting his gaze. The look in her eyes was defiant.

He felt his heart race in anticipation. "Good." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her in, slamming the door loudly. He pressed her body tightly against his, enjoying the feel of her small frame. She began to struggle to free herself. "That only makes me enjoy it more." She stilled instantly, her body rigid.

"You bought our apartment." She was furious. He liked it. He knew that meant she finally understood.

"I was just making your decision easier. You understand."

"No, I don't. I don't understand anything. Why me? Because I don't have any way to fight back? You're so insecure that you target the weak? You're a coward." Her words tumbled out with venom.

Her accusation enraged him. He struggled to control it—he didn't want to hurt her. His hands tightened around her despite himself. He saw her wince slightly. "That's a warning. In the future, it would be best if you didn't say things like that to me. I chose you because I found you attractive and yes—your vulnerability makes you useful to me. But let me assure you, I won't take anything from you that you won't give willingly. And when the time comes, you _will_ be willing." His voice deepened as he spoke the last words.

She felt that deep buried part of her being respond to his words, but she knew giving in to those feelings would mean her end. She chose not to respond and instead backed down and broke their eye contact.

He pushed her away roughly, disappointed. "There are clothes in the bedroom. Put them on quickly. We have a schedule."

"Where are we going?"

"It's time to feed the wolves."

* * *

There was another pair of expensive black stilettos waiting alongside a designer dress. They were so high that she was fairly sure she would need a steadying hand to help her balance.

"_Harder for me to run away," _she thought and snorted softly.

She changed quickly, trying not to think about how her legs were on display. She stepped gingerly into the shoes, using the side of the bed to steady herself. Turning, she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was tasteful. Short, with a flared skirt and long sleeves. Her upper back was exposed and she shivered in the cool air of the room. It was made to show off her petite figure. He must have chosen it carefully. The thought of him considering her body made her uncomfortable and she quickly pushed the idea away, making her way, wobbly but upright, to the door.

He had also changed. The suit was expensive and impeccably tailored. He looked like a god. She forced herself to look away.

"I see I guessed correctly. Size two." He made no effort to hide his perusal of her body. It made her want to cover herself, but she forced herself to stand straighter.

"I'd appreciate it if the dresses were a little longer."

"Not going to happen. Let's go."

* * *

After dinner at a ridiculously priced restaurant on the other side of town, Eun Sang found herself once again in the back of a town car speeding off to another destination. The meal had been fine, if a little quiet. Young Do apparently enjoyed silence with his food and she had little appetite given that she had no idea what to expect next. Most of the meal was spent avoiding eye contact and trying desperately not to spill anything on the dress. She knew that it probably cost the same as a month's rent on her mother's apartment and she didn't want to give him any more ammunition. The one time she tried to casually glance in his direction, she found him staring at her rather unsettlingly. She quickly turned her attention to the dessert cart.

The sudden stop of the car shook her from her thoughts. The sight that greeted her out the window made her stomach drop. It was a club and a busy one at that. She saw a mob of people standing around the entrance. Young Do jumped out of the car before she even had time to react. Watching him stride with purpose towards the entrance, he stopped suddenly and turned back toward the car. He cocked an eyebrow, looking annoyed. She fumbled with the car door and tumbled out. Taking small, deliberate steps, she finally caught up with him.

"Maybe you should practice with those before we go out again."

"Maybe you should try wearing them and see how it easy it is."

"You've got a mouth on you. You're lucky I find it amusing—for now." His voice held a warning.

They had made it past the throng and were waved through by security. He stopped short in the entrance way and turned her roughly to face him. His voice was serious. "When we go in, you will keep your mouth shut and you will do exactly as you are told. These are not just high school students. These are the children of the richest families in Korea. They can sniff out the slightest bit of weakness. The expect me to bring a certain type of girl here. They expect you to act a certain way. If you show them that you are weak, they will hurt you. That is what they do for fun. I have a reputation to maintain and you will not do anything to compromise it. Do you understand?"

Eun Sang felt something akin to panic build. Why had he brought her here? She wasn't ready for this.

It was as if he read her thoughts. "If we don't do this now, it will cause more trouble in the long run. The word has gotten out about our interaction in the cafeteria. If I don't claim you publicly and soon, others will move in to take my place. They won't be as considerate. There won't be an agreement. They will just take what they want."

She looked at him incredulously. "You're animals. Every last one of you."

The words wounded him momentarily, but he recovered quickly, his face hardening. "Yes. We are." He grabbed her roughly by the wrist and dragged her into the darkened club.


	9. Chapter 9

She barely had time to catch her breath as they entered the main part of the club. The large room was dark and loud and the flashing lights disoriented her. Young Do stopped abruptly, scanning the crowd and she bumped into him, nearly falling. He turned slightly and caught her, drawing her in close. She felt his breath on her neck and she froze.

"Relax. Remember what I said." He spoke the words close to her ear.

Her skin felt hot and tight as he released her, moving to grab her hand and lead her to the relative quiet of the VIP section. In the space of seconds he could completely disarm her with just a few words. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to survive an entire night of him while simultaneously defending herself against the circling wolves. She began to feel slightly light-headed.

"_Breathe, Eun Sang. Breathe,"_ she told herself.

Young Do pulled her to sit next to him on a cluster of couches in front of a low table. Looking around, she saw Kim Tan sitting on the adjoining couch, his arm draped over an impeccably dressed girl. She looked bored and displeased with her surroundings.

Eun Sang's heart leaped. She might have a window of opportunity. For now, she knew the safest course of action was to stay quiet and assess the situation. Turning slightly, she saw that Chan Young and Bo Na were there as well, along with a few other boys she recognized from school.

"You never do anything halfway, do you?" Kim Tan directed the question to Young Do and then nodded toward the main part of the club.

Eun Sang froze as she looked out on to a sea of faces turned her direction. The light-headed feeling returned.

"It's quicker this way. The word will have gotten around by tomorrow," Young Do replied, barely acknowledging the stares. He gestured to someone standing behind the couches and a drink was quickly placed in front of him. He picked it up and tossed it back, slamming the glass down on the table.

The way he drank made her nervous. The way he grabbed her and pushed her from place to place made her nervous. The way her body reacted to him made her nervous too. She quickly tamped down that train of thought and turned her attention to Chan Young and Bo Na.

They sat there agape. Eun Sang smiled tentatively and Chan Young's face quickly morphed into a look of disapproval.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at her. "Are you crazy? With Choi Young Do? Of all people? Don't you know—"

"Doesn't she know what?" She heard Young Do's voice carry from somewhere behind her.

Chan Young's frown deepened. "I don't know what you think you're doing with Eun Sang, but if you—"

"If I what?" There was a clear threat implied in Young Do's question.

She quickly jumped in to diffuse the rising tension. "It's okay, Chan Young. I'm just—"

"I don't remember telling you to respond. Yoon Chan Young, Cha Eun Sang is mine now. It would be best if you minded your own business. She doesn't concern you anymore." Young Do grabbed her and sat her on his lap, moving so that their backs were turned to Chan Young and Bo Na.

"Oh. My. God," she heard a shocked Bo Na say. She quickly turned her head and gave Chan Young a pleading look.

"_It's okay,"_ she mouthed.

Chan Young shook his head, anger clear on his face, but he made no move to interfere. He had as much to lose as she did.

Eun Sang suddenly realized where she was sitting and moved to get up. Strong hands held her in place.

"Don't move." Young Do spoke softly in her ear. "I'm making a point."

She looked around and saw that they were once again the center of attention. This time, looks of surprise were evident on most faces.

"Isn't there another way?" she pleaded. She felt his hands grip harder.

"No. Is this so hard for you? Do I really disgust you that much?" His voice was deadly soft, so soft that she couldn't tell if he was angry or teasing. "There are girls who would sacrifice much more to be where you are now."

The feel of his breath on her neck made her shiver. His fingers moved to brush a stray lock of hair resting on her neck. She felt her body respond against her will and she struggled to remain calm. Her eyes slid closed. He could probably feel her fast, shallow breathing.

He chuckled. "That's what I thought. You're no different from the rest. A touch here, a whisper there, and I can play you like a piano."

Her eyes flew open and she stood up abruptly, stumbling and falling on to the nearest couch, bumping into Kim Tan and the girl sitting next to him. She could hear Young Do laughing behind her. Ignoring him, she moved to sit on the empty cushion to the other side of Kim Tan. She knew her face was flaming.

"So, you're with Young Do now?" The girl next to Kim Tan made no effort to hide the disgust in her voice. "I didn't know he was taking on charity cases."

"Shut up, Rachel." Kim Tan didn't even look in her direction as he spoke.

Her face contorted with rage. "She doesn't belong here and you know it." Eun Sang watched as she stood up and stormed off. Risking a glance at Kim Tan, she saw him smirk as he continued to scan the crowd.

"I'm sorry," Eun Sang said.

"Don't be. She's a bitch."

Eun Sang choked in surprise. He turned his attention to her briefly to offer her a glass. She moved to take it and then hesitated. "It's orange juice. I don't drink in public." She hesitated again. "I haven't taken a drink out of it yet. You can have it." Smiling gratefully, she took the glass and gulped down half the liquid.

He smiled back at her for a moment and then turned his attention to the crowd.

* * *

They both had agreed that Kim Tan should be the one to give her the drug. She'd had little interaction with him and was likely be less suspicious of his intentions. Young Do watched as she laughed a little too animatedly at Kim Tan. Thankfully, Chan Young and Bo Na had left before her behavior had become too obvious, though Chan Young had given him a warning look. Young Do wasn't in the mood for a confrontation tonight. He would take care of that issue when the time came. Kim Tan caught Young Do's gaze over her head and nodded slightly. He started to move toward her and caught her just before she fell off the couch. She tipped her head back and looked at him upside down. A wide smile brightened her features as she realized who was holding her.

"I knew one day my prince would come," she slurred. She righted herself, stood, and almost immediately fell back into his arms. "My handsome prince has come to the rescue. You smell nice, prince."

"You don't have long now. You need to get her back before she blacks out completely." Tan moved to his side and took the empty glass from her hand.

Young Do picked her up and started carrying her to the exit. It was evident from the whispering and laughter that bubbled up around him that most people assumed she'd had too much to drink. As he pushed his way through the crowd, he heard Kim Tan yell, "Call me when it's done."

He held her close to avoid jostling her. He was so focused on the task that he almost dropped her when he felt her breath on the side of his neck.

"Does that tickle? I'm sorry," she giggled. "You just smell good. Do you always carry your girls?"

By this time, he had reached the car. The driver opened the door and he carefully placed her on the seat, pulling the belt around her and buckling it in. As he began to move away, she grabbed his face and brought it inches from her own. "You're not a prince, are you? You're the dragon." She considered him hazily for a moment. "You're going to eat me alive."

He didn't trust himself to respond. Instead, he gently freed his face from her hands and got in the other side. "Back to the hotel," he told the driver.


	10. Chapter 10

He used the service elevator to take her up to his room. It was better if they didn't make a scene using the front entrance. He didn't need to attract the attention of his father. Carrying her down the hallway, he unlocked the door and took her directly to the bedroom. She roused slightly when he laid her down on the bed. Moving to the end, he slipped her shoes off.

"Is this the time?" The effects of the drug made her words difficult to understand.

Young Do turned away from her, setting the shoes by the dresser. "What do you mean?"

"You said when the time comes, I'd be willing. Is this the time? I always thought it would be different. This feels… My head feels funny."

Her words cut through him. How had it come to this? He didn't even recognize the person he had become. Yes, his father had created him—had started this rot in his soul—but now he was the one letting it consume him.

He finally turned to look at her. She had her head propped on one hand, watching him. A blissful smile played over her features. She looked innocent and happy, the effects of the drug clearly lowering her normal defenses. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He stood there, transfixed, until he saw her that she was starting to drift off to sleep.

"This isn't the time," he said softly. He moved to the door and switched off the light. He hoped she wouldn't remember.

* * *

Walking into the living area, he punched the wall. Hard. His knuckles immediately began bleeding, but he ignored them. The pain grounded him and his head began to clear.

For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He knew what Kim Tan wanted him to do. He wanted him to go in there and take pictures of her humiliation. Those, combined with the way he carried her out of the club would be more than enough blackmail material.

They had spent years planning their takeover and weeks perfecting this particular plan. Tan's last opportunity to gain control of his father's company had fallen apart when the girl had forced their hand and discovered that the blackmail photos didn't exist. She had gone right to her father and exposed them. Luckily, she hadn't been aware of the full extent of the plan and her father was too far in debt to the Chairman to cause much of a problem. If Tan's father had found out that they were trying to manipulate the girl's father into selling the shares Tan needed to gain control of the company… The consequences could have been disastrous. This time, they needed to guarantee that nothing would go wrong.

The Chairman helped by bringing Eun Sang into the picture. As far as Tan and Young Do had been able to determine, the Chairman thought he could use Eun Sang to manipulate Tan. It was ridiculous. Tan was not the sort to let emotional attachments sway him. Instead, he saw it as the perfect opportunity to gain the upper hand.

This time they would actually take the photos, not just bluff. Eun Sang had no rich family to save her, no friends to protect her. The Chairman had unwittingly played right into their plans. They would blackmail her into informing on the Chairman and threaten to expose the whole thing to the press once they had proof. The stock prices would plummet with the scandal. If he wanted to save the company from financial ruin, he would be forced to negotiate with his son and give him what he wanted—a controlling stake in the company. Tan would finally be free. Young Do's father would be next. This was the plan they had been working toward since they had met.

Ultimately, though, it came down to the fact that he would do anything for Tan. Young Do owed Kim Tan a debt that he could never repay—Tan had given him the chance to say goodbye to his mother. Because of Tan, he didn't have to live with the constant fear that she wasn't safe. One day, she would come back for him. Because of that knowledge, he was able to live his life under his father's thumb. There were things in his life that his father would never be able to touch—to harm—ever again.

Tan had not been so lucky. His mother had been a secret mistress, confined to the house and hidden from the outside world. She slowly drank herself to death. Tan had been the one to find her. Young Do had vowed from that moment on that he would help Kim Tan to find some of the peace that he knew. Tan had saved him and he would spend the rest of his life trying to make up for it.

This is how he had ended up here, with Eun Sang. He was going to destroy a girl because of the debt he owed. Young Do tried to reassure himself that she was culpable—she had agreed to help the Chairman in the first place. But she had so few choices in her life. How could he begrudge her making one to better her situation, and that of her family, despite the cost?

He stood in front of the bedroom, his forehead resting on the closed door. He knew what he had to do. For Kim Tan.

He reached for the doorknob.

* * *

Eun Sang felt as if she were struggling under water. Her eyes were heavy and she fought to keep them open. The bedroom was brighter than usual. She blinked a few more times and groaned. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

"It's normal. There's water and aspirin next to you."

She bolted upright in the bed. The sudden movement caused a wave of nausea. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose to control it. Shivering, she was suddenly aware that she was not wearing the dress from last night. Jerking the covers up quickly, she kept her eyes closed. If she didn't open them, maybe she wouldn't have to face what was waiting for her.

"I'm not leaving until you take the aspirin," he said.

"What did you do?"

"Take the aspirin. Then we'll talk."

"Tell. Me. What did you do?" Her voice was shrill with panic. She finally opened her eyes, her stare daring him to say it.

He couldn't meet her eyes. He stared at a point over her shoulder. "There are pictures and everyone saw you leave the club with me. We'll discuss this further as soon as you've recovered slightly."

"Look at me, damn you. Why did you do this to me? I was already at your mercy. Am I some kind of threat?"

He finally met her gaze and his eyes were deadly calm, his features nearly expressionless. "We know you're working for Tan's father. Get dressed, take the aspirin, and drink all of the water. When you're ready, come out." He stood up and walked out, shutting the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Tan was lounging on the couch when he walked out, his eyes glued to his phone. He didn't look up as he asked, "How did she take it?"

"How do you think? She's half-naked, confused, and pissed off. All-in-all, we had a great conversation."

Tan looked up at him. "She made the choice to get involved. This isn't my fault."

Privately, Young Do wondered how long they could keep telling themselves that. When they began this scheme, it was easier. The girls were harder, more worldly—they knew what they were getting themselves into by getting mixed up with the wealthy and powerful. They were more interested in money and status than his personality. Those interactions had cemented his feelings that women were every bit as ruthless as men. It was hard to feel any remorse when their virtue could be bought.

Before he met her, he thought Eun Sang would be that way as well. When Tan told him about the Chairman's scheme, he'd expected one of those girls to be involved. Once he met her, though, he realized what an inspired choice she'd been. The way she constantly challenged him was infuriating—a far cry from the simpering, spoiled hangers-on that he and Tan normally encountered. But, what bothered him the most was that lost look in her eyes—the one she quickly tried to hide before anyone noticed.

Before he could respond, he heard the bedroom door open. She walked out slowly, her face blank and pale. When she saw Tan, a dark smile played over her features. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she blinked them back. "Of course. Now I see."

"Sit down," Tan ordered.

"Or what? You'll drug me again?"

"Sit," Young Do said softly.

She stared daggers at him, but moved to sit on a chair as far away from the two boys as possible.

Tan spoke first. "There are compromising pictures that will be made public unless you agree to tell me, in detail, about my father's plans."

"No."

Her answer clearly stunned Tan. "What do you mean, 'no?'" Don't you understand what this would mean for you? Your life, as you know it, will be over. Young Do, you want to talk some sense into your toy here?"

Before he could say anything, she spoke. "I'm not interested in dealing with Choi Young Do right now. I want to deal with you. I will tell you everything I know in exchange for a cut of whatever you're taking."

Both Tan and Young Do started in surprise.

"What makes you believe that I'd be willing to negotiate? You don't have any leverage here." The shock was evident in Tan's voice.

Eun Sang leaned forward and held Tan's gaze. "If you don't, I will go to your father and tell him that you know about his plan. You will lose your opportunity for whatever it is your planning. I'm fairly sure that he will still be willing to generously compensate me for the information and I'd bet that he can deal with the photos as well."

Young Do felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. He'd spent a fitful night, racked with guilt for taking advantage of such an innocent girl and here she was, ruthlessly negotiating. She was no different from all the others. He was furious. He strode over to her and jerked her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "You don't get a say in this."

"Wait," Tan said from behind him.

Young Do whirled around to face him. "You're not actually considering it? How can you trust her?"

"I can't. But I need to know what he's doing. He brought her in. He's told her things. We can use that connection."

"Tan, this is too much of a risk. You can't—"

"If this plan fails, we're out of options. We have to make our move soon." Tan moved to stand in front of Eun Sang. "Alright. If this works, I can personally guarantee that you will be given a cut. If you agree to help, you will need to do exactly as I say. I can't tell you more than that."

"That's not good enough." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm putting myself in a dangerous position with no one to protect me. I want to know your plan. The even exchange of information is the only thing that will guarantee my safety in all this. I'm sure you understand."

A roar ripped out of Young Do and he slammed his fist into the wall, reopening the wounds on his knuckles from earlier. He moved to loom over her. "You little—"

She looked up at him, her face deadly calm but pale. "Is it any worse than what you're doing to me?"

Young Do punched the wall again, this time breaking through the drywall.

"Young Do. Control yourself." He heard Tan walk up behind him. He placed a hand on Young Do's shoulder and lowered his voice. "This is it. This is our chance. I feel it. Don't worry about her. We can take care of her. If she crosses us, she'll regret it," he reassured him.

But that wasn't why Young Do was upset. He was furious at her for fooling him. He just didn't understand why it bothered him so much.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Eun Sang held her breath as she waited for Tan to respond. She was terrified, but she knew she couldn't show any emotion or he would pounce on her weakness. She watched as he spoke softly to Young Do, unable to hear what they were saying. Blood continued to drip from Young Do's knuckles on to the carpet.

After an eternity, Tan turned to her. "If you cross us, I will make you more sorry than you can possibly imagine."

She finally dared to breathe. It was going to work. She _had_ to make it work. No matter the cost.

Tan moved to sit on the couch, but Young Do remained facing the damaged wall. She saw that he was still struggling to control his anger.

"You both agree?" she dared to ask. She needed to be sure.

"Yes." Tan nudged Young Do and he nodded. He didn't turn to look at her.

"Your father noticed me the first time when I came to visit my mother at work one day," she began. "He told me that I reminded him of your mother when she was young."

Tan's face contorted with rage, but he quickly reined it in. Eun Sang paused until she saw that he had calmed slightly.

She continued. "That's why he chose me. He thought you might respond better to a woman who seemed innocent—less threatening. He said I could play on your sentiments. I was supposed to make you fall hopelessly in love with me. It seemed like a ridiculous plan, but your father assured me it was possible."

"How were you supposed to accomplish this grand romance? It doesn't seem like he's giving you much support, beyond entrance to the school and a uniform."

"He thought you'd be suspicious if I had too much. I was supposed to work my way through Young Do to you. Your father knows your pattern with girls. He thought that if I could get past Young Do while still—without sleeping with him—that you might be more interested in me— maybe you'd see me differently than all the others. I could get you to drop your guard. Then he'd have you. He could appear to threaten me to control you. He said that you're not responding to personal threats anymore."

Young Do had remained facing the wall as she spoke. When she finished, he turned, charged toward her, and hauled her up roughly. She winced as he held her in an iron grip, piercing her with a furious look.

"I actually felt sorry for you. No more. Make no mistake, little girl."

She responded with a calm stare. "I'm sorry. You have your reasons. I have mine."

"You're pathetic."

"Am I? Is it just because I fooled you?' It's okay for you to drug a girl and take advantage of her, but because you read me wrong, I'm the pathetic one?" she spat at him, pouring all her anger and fear into the words.

He brought his face inches from hers. "Actually, I'm glad," he said in a soft whisper. "This means you and I can have some fun."

She shivered with the threat implied.

"Young Do." Tan broke into their confrontation, a note of warning in his voice. "There's no need for that. We have to focus on how we're going to make this work without raising suspicion. We need proof. Threatening her at this point won't help the situation."

Young Do stepped back, releasing her. The look in his eyes told her that it wasn't over between them.

Eun Sang turned her attention back to Tan. "Things have to continue normally. Your father will know something's up if things move too fast or too slow. He's studied your patterns. He knows Young Do grooms the girls for you. If he passes me off to you now, your father will know that his plan has been compromised. I need to continue to be seen with Young Do. He'll keep passing me information that way. As long as the plan seems like it's proceeding normally— If you move too quickly, he'll pay me off and you won't be able to get the proof you need."

Tan looked to where Young Do stood. "Can you do this?"

Deliberately ignoring Eun Sang, he met Tan's eyes. "I _will_ do this. For you." He stood looking at Tan for a long moment and she watched as something unspoken passed between them. Tan nodded slightly and the moment passed.

Moving toward her again, Young Do forced her back into the chair and then crouched down so their faces were level.

"I was being kind to you. Don't expect the same treatment as before." As he spoke, he placed his hand on her knee and ran it up under her skirt, stopping at her upper thigh. She felt the heat of his hand burning into her skin. She was simultaneously excited and revolted and she hated herself for it.

Forcing herself not to respond to the touch, she pushed his hand away. "I'm not your whore. We only need to interact in public. I expect you to maintain your distance in private or the deal is off."

He grinned wolfishly at her. "But see, there's the problem. Everyone thinks they know what we do in private now, so it's going to have to be convincing in public. Get used to this. There will be more of it. And you're going to have to look like you're enjoying it." With those words he leaned in and grabbed her by the back of the neck, smashing his lips to hers.

It was nothing like she had imagined her first kiss would be. It was feral and angry, like they were doing battle. She wanted to push him away, but couldn't. Then she didn't want to. With that realization, reality came rushing back. She panicked, biting his lip hard. She tasted blood.

He pulled away, licking his lips. His eyes were dark. "That's it, little girl."


	13. Chapter 13

He waited for her Monday morning, his bike parked directly outside her apartment. She didn't notice him immediately as she stepped out, raising her face to the sky and taking a deep breath. Tilting her head down, he watched her expression as she caught sight of him, wariness written in her features.

"Get on. Let's go."

"Is this necessary? We'll be together all day."

"They all saw you leave the club. They're going to assume we spent the weekend together. If you don't arrive with me—" In reality, he knew that it would bother her to have to ride the bike again. She was terrified of it. He enjoyed that.

He got on and started it up, waiting until he felt her get on behind him. Revving the engine, he took off, the smell of burning rubber in his wake. He felt her clutch at him, trying not to panic at the speed.

Underneath his helmet, he smiled.

* * *

From the moment they walked into the school together, Eun Sang knew that the plan was working. He'd insisted on holding her hand. Tightly. Too tightly. As they passed the rows of lockers, people turned to look at them, openly staring and whispering to each other.

She heard the words "slut" and "whore" echo in the hallway.

She would not cry.

Young Do wore a smirk that told his classmates all they needed to know. He didn't bother trying to comfort her. He continued to grasp her hand so tightly that it started to tingle from the lack of circulation. The pain kept her focused, and for that she was grateful. It stopped her from crying.

As they entered the classroom, he sat her roughly at the desk next to his, then took his own seat.

He leaned over and spoke quietly. "Make an effort. Look as if you're happy. This was your decision. Now you have to sell it."

She looked at him and forced herself to smile widely. "Yes, yeobo." She blew him a kiss.

He couldn't hide his surprise. It was nice having the upper hand for once, so she batted her eyes at him for good measure. She could play this game.

Recovering his composure, he rolled his eyes.

It could have been worse. They were all too afraid of Choi Young Do and Kim Tan to do much more than talk behind her back. She heard them still whispering behind her as she placed her books in her locker. Physically, she was fine. Mentally, she was exhausted from keeping up the pretense with Young Do.

He didn't make it easy to feign affection. It was almost as if he didn't understand women at all, which confused her. He manipulated her, arranged her, without any care for her as a person. At lunch, he had sat her down with a tray of food like she was a doll at a tea party, as he distractedly forced food on her, all the while engaged in conversation with Tan. She began piling the food on the plate in front of her, constructing a pyramid, until he noticed that she wasn't eating.

"Eat, would you?"

"Are you my mother?" she shot back.

He frowned. "You're too thin." With that he dismissed her and turned back to his conversation.

She was able to escape him after lunch, heading the library to study, still trying to catch up on her work after the transfer. For ten minutes, she tried to ignore the stares, but it was too much and she finally fled to a bench outside until the end of the day.

Stepping away from her locker, she turned directly into Young Do. He put his arms out to steady her and then pulled her into an embrace.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Yes, of course we can go back to the hotel," he said loudly.

"Could you be any more obvious? It might be more believable if you threw me over your shoulder and carried me out," she muttered, trying to keep her body from touching his. Her weariness meant that she had little patience for his play acting.

"Don't tempt me, little girl," he said in her ear. He moved his hands down her body, stopping at the curve of her lower back.

The moment had become too intimate. She struggled to free herself. He let her go suddenly and she stumbled backwards.

"Let's go," he said, and strode off without looking to see if she was following.

* * *

"You must be joking!" he heard her shriek from the bedroom.

Young Do smiled. She had seen the dress. From the couch, Tan looked up from his phone and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"New dress," he said and shrugged.

She threw the bedroom door open and came charging out, dress in hand. "You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to wear this."

"You asked for a longer skirt."

"Wearing that dress would be the equivalent of a giant neon sign saying 'look at me!'"

Tan looked up. "It looks fine. What's wrong with it?"

She glared at him. "It's bright red and the slit practically goes up to my neck. I'd look like—"

"That's the point. You keep forgetting, this is our world. Girls with us wear dresses like that," Young Do interrupted. "Get in there and put it on. It's getting late and I'd like to get this whole thing over with."

He watched as she struggled to get her anger under control. Whirling, she took the dress back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

As she changed in the bedroom, she decided to make the best of the situation. The dress was beautiful, but it was too much for her. She put it on anyway and looked in the mirror. The reflection that looked back was alien.

She burst into tears. Covering her mouth, she allowed herself a few moments to sob uncontrollably. She hoped they couldn't hear her. _"Stop,"_ she thought. _"You have to stop."_ Blotting her eyes, she pinned up her hair and took her makeup out of her school bag. If she was going to do this, she needed to be in control and look the part.

As she worked, she felt herself calm as she repeated, "I can do this. I _will_ do this."

Knowing that she wasn't doing this for herself helped. It made her stronger.

When her mother had been diagnosed with cancer, Eun Sang was sure that it would be a death sentence. The treatment was expensive and they had sold anything of value shortly after her father had died, leaving them heavily in debt. Her mother had tried to remain upbeat, but once Eun Sang saw one of the hospital bills, she knew she had to do something. It had been a miracle that the Chairman had approached with his offer. Perhaps he had known about her mother and exploited that weakness to assure her participation. She really didn't care. What mattered now was that her mother was getting treatment. And if—when she managed to fulfill her end of the bargain, she would have enough money to get her mother away from this life and these people.

"_No more. I'm so tired."_

As she finished, she took a step back, pleased with the results. She looked older and just a little dangerous. She looked like she could break hearts.

When Young Do started harassing her, she knew that it would be her way into their inner circle. It didn't take her long to realize that he had difficulty dealing with women. The way he pushed her around and used his body to intimidate broadcast the fact that he didn't know how to tell her she was pretty. The way he drugged her, but didn't take advantage of her (besides the blackmail), let her know that he might be interested in her beyond the scope of the agreement. But when she saw the dress, she knew that he believed he was in love with her. He might not have admitted it to himself yet, but no man would pick out a dress like that if he weren't at least a little bit in love with the woman who was going to wear it.

That would be Young Do's downfall.

Tan's was his narcissism. She still couldn't fathom that he believed the reason the Chairman had recruited her was to make him fall in love. The idea was preposterous. The Chairman had no illusions about his son and his ability to form emotional bonds. Tan was a robot. He was interested in one thing and one thing only: power.

That is why the Chairman had come to her. Tan wasn't going to fall in love with her; Young Do would. It would be the end of their friendship. Together, they were a threat to the Chairman; apart, they were impotent. All Eun Sang had to do was divide and conquer, and Young Do had given her the means to do it.

She smoothed the dress and steadied herself as she put on the matching red stilettos.

"_It's time, Eun Sang,"_ she thought and opened the bedroom door.


	14. Chapter 14

When she walked out in the dress, he knew he had made a mistake. She looked like an entirely different girl; dangerous, mysterious, and just a little bit bad. He didn't even recognize her.

Tan looked up. "Finally. I never understand why it takes girls so long to get ready. Do you want to go together or…?"

Young Do forced himself to focus on the conversation and not the vision of Eun Sang in the dress. "No, go ahead. We'll follow in my car."

Tan nodded distractedly, his focus entirely on his phone as he rose and left. When the door closed behind him, Young Do took a chance and looked at her again. The second look was possibly more surprising than the first. She stood quietly, but she didn't shrink away from his gaze.

"Are we leaving?" she asked after a long moment. "I need to get home tonight. My mother is starting to ask questions. The less she knows about this, the better."

Young Do shook himself out of his trance. "Fine. Let's go." He started for the door, not bothering to see if she followed.

* * *

The change in her demeanor was unsettling him. She could tell. In the car, he tapped his long fingers on the door in a staccato pattern. When they got caught in traffic, she could feel the pent up energy start to radiate from him in waves. He didn't attempt to engage her in conversation and kept his eyes fixed out the window.

When they pulled up at the club, she put a hand on his arm to stop him before he could jump out. "If you leave me trailing behind, it will look strange. I have to look like I'm enjoying this and so do you. Remember what you told me earlier—this was your choice too."

He considered her for a long moment. Without a word, he slid out and walked around to the other side, opening her door. He held his hand out to her. When she took it, she knew that the tables had turned—if she could keep him off balance, the plan would work. Standing next to him, she linked her arm in his, leaning on him slightly to make it look as if she craved his closeness. She felt his body tense from the contact. He didn't pull away.

When they walked in to the club this time, the stares were there, but there were fewer. People were starting to accept the sight of the two of them together. They entered the VIP area, and she settled herself on a couch, attempting to arrange the dress so that she didn't feel so exposed. In her bag, she felt the vibration of her phone. She pulled it out and looked.

"_Good work."_

The Chairman's spies were everywhere—and they were efficient.

She placed the phone back into her bag, her face not betraying any emotion.

"Drink?" Young Do asked, sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not going to drug you. What would be the point?"

"I'd rather not take my chances. Thanks."

She could tell that he was annoyed. "Just drink something."

"Fine. I'll have a bottle of water."

He snapped his fingers and a few moments later, a bottle of water and glass of something amber appeared on the table in front of them. He picked up the glass and slammed it back, signaling for another. He tossed that back as well, and a full glass replaced the empty one.

She slid over to him, leaning to whisper in his ear. "People will think you're angry about something. Slow down." As she spoke, she ran her hand up and down his arm in a soothing gesture. She felt his arm muscles flex at the touch.

He turned to her before she had the chance to move away. Their faces were inches from each other. She was close enough smell the alcohol on his breath. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" She blinked in surprise.

"You need to decide. We can play this game and we can make it look convincing. But what you're doing now—that's something more. I don't know why you're doing this—maybe you the thrill turns you on, maybe you're working another angle—but you need to decide. Right here. Right now. Because I can't continue this way."

She stilled in shock. She needed to get away. She needed space. "I'm going to the bathroom."

She stood up and walked out into the club, looking for some place to hide, even if just for a minute. Her heart pounded in her chest. Maneuvering her way through the crush of people on the dance floor, she made her way out to the hallway, finding a quiet corner near the entrance. She moved into the shadows.

How could she have thought this would be easy? She knew what he wanted. The Chairman had told her this could be a possibility. Entering into this bargain meant that she had to come to terms with it—she thought she had. In the face of her mother's illness, the grinding poverty; the thought that she would have to go this far had seemed a small price to pay. But now the moment was here. He suspected her and now he was doubling down. He didn't think she would go that far. If she backed down, he would take the little bit of ground she had gained, relegating her to the position of pawn yet again.

Maybe there was something wrong with her; because despite the fact that she had been used and manipulated and pushed around, Eun Sang wanted him. She wasn't in love—it wasn't that. She wanted to be in control. She wanted to have power over something, someone. If it helped the Chairman's plan, so much the better. Her sudden decision made her legs weak. Whether it was from desire or fear or some combination of the two, she wasn't sure. It didn't matter anymore. Lost in thought, she didn't notice Young Do's approach.

His arms went on either side of her body, trapping her against the wall. He leaned in close. "Time's up."

He thought he could intimidate her. He thought he was going to win.

"Yes."

"What?" He hadn't expected that answer. Her lips curved into a smile. She was going to win.

Instead of answering, she kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Deepening the kiss, he pushed his body up against hers until she was trapped tightly between him and the wall. He expected her to freeze up and push him away. Instead, her body was welcoming, enveloping him in softness. He heard himself groan.

The loss of control brought him back to reality. He pulled away from her harshly and stepped back, putting distance between them. Her face was flushed and she looked dazed.

"Let's go back to the hotel. Now." The words were out of his mouth before he had time to think. He watched the war of emotions on her face—lust, anger, even fear were present. "I thought you had made your decision."

"I have. Let's go."

A tremor ran through his body. He pushed her back up against the wall and shoved his hands in her hair, pulling the pins out roughly. As it fell, he grabbed the ends and wrapped them around his fist, forcing her head to one side. Her neck lay exposed. He dropped his mouth to within millimeters of her skin. "That's—"

"Young Do."

His head whipped up and he turned to find Tan standing behind them, displeasure radiating from every pore. Sighing, he stepped back. "This isn't over." He walked away, following Tan. He never looked back.

* * *

Tan grabbed him by the arm as soon as they were out of earshot. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is not part of the plan. This is never part of the plan."

"I was calling her bluff." Young Do shrugged.

"We don't need any more complications at this point. This is plan is tenuous to begin with—if you get involved with her—"

"I'm not getting involved. She exposed a weakness and I exploited it. Nothing more."

Tan took him by the shoulders, his face serious. "Young Do, this has to work. I don't know if we'll have another chance."

Young Do shrugged his hands away. "Don't worry. I know how important this is. I'm just playing with her."

"Just stick to the plan. All you need to do is make it look good, not actually maul her in public."

"Let's go back. I need a drink."

* * *

She took the opportunity to flee.

The decision would probably come back to haunt her, but she was past the point of caring. Before she knew it, she was walking swiftly out the front entrance and down the street. After three blocks she suddenly was aware that she was cold and her shoes were causing blisters. She started to look for the nearest bus stop. It was six more blocks before she found one that linked to the route she needed. As she shivered in the bus shelter, she gave silent thanks that she had thought to move her phone and wallet to the small purse. She sat on the bench, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. People passing by stared.

When the bus pulled up, it was mercifully empty. She moved to the back and pulled her knees to her chest, kicking off her shoes and trying to cover her legs with the filmy material of the dress.

She wasn't sure if she was glad that Kim Tan had interrupted them or not. For the first time in her life, she had allowed herself to want something—something that would be entirely hers. She always buried her own desires—there was barely enough to make ends meet, so how could she covet that new toy or expensive pair of shoes? But Young Do was something that could want _and_ have. All she had to do was say the word—so she did.

But in the harsh light of day, would that decision be a mistake? There were other boys, not as dangerous as Young Do, that could and would offer to take his place. Even as she thought it, though, she knew that wasn't the problem. She wanted him because he was dangerous and angry. Those elements of his personality called to that selfish part of herself that she kept buried. It was why when she was around him, she had trouble focusing. Her body called out to him, even as her words tried to push him away.

The bus pulled up to her stop and she winced as she pulled the shoes back on for the walk to her mother's apartment. She crossed her fingers that her mother was already asleep or had decided to sleep at the Chairman's house in the small room she kept there. It would be difficult to explain the dress.

As she turned the corner, she saw that the windows were dark. She sighed in relief. It was then she realized that her keys, school bag, and uniform were still in Young Do's hotel room. She allowed herself a minute to wallow in misery before kicking off the stilettos and hiking up the dress. Climbing the low retaining wall to the side of the apartment, she wiggled the tiny bathroom window and popped it open. She threw her purse and the shoes in and then pulled herself through, landing none too gently on the bathroom floor. Resting there for a moment, she felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit. The problem of her bag and uniform could be handled tomorrow. For now, she needed sleep.

She never noticed the black town car that sat idling just down the street.

* * *

Rising early, she dressed and messaged Young Do, asking him to bring her things with him to school. She was uncomfortable given their interaction the previous night, but she didn't have much of a choice. Going through the school day without a uniform, on top of all the scrutiny she was facing because of Young Do, would be unbearable. Catching the first bus, she made it to the school a full hour and a half early, intending to hide in the school library until he arrived.

An hour later, she still hadn't heard from him. She could hear voices filtering in from the hallway. She pulled out her phone and tried calling him for the fifth time. There was still no answer. Unsure what else she to do, she started down the hallway to her locker to grab her textbooks, mentally cursing him.

She spun the dial and slammed the door open, surprised to find a bag with an envelope propped in front of it. Quickly, she whipped her head around, looking to see if Young Do was waiting nearby. He was nowhere to be seen. Ripping the envelope open, she found a note.

"_We were in the middle of something last night. I expect to finish it after school. Don't run away again. Speaking of running, I bought you some new shoes. I noticed that the ones you had seemed a bit worn, so I threw them out. I think these are much more suitable."_

She dug down to the bottom of the bag and pulled out the shoebox.

Black stilettos.

Eun Sang suddenly had the feeling that she was in the middle of a chess match. _"Check,"_ she thought. _"Damn him."_


	16. Chapter 16

Eun Sang didn't wear the stilettos.

She walked into the classroom and slammed her books down. Hard. Young Do glanced over at her feet and smirked. "You didn't like the color?"

"They're ridiculous."

"Technically, you're out of dress code right now. Athletic shoes are only to be worn in the gym and playing fields."

"You wouldn't—" she hissed.

Twenty minutes later she found herself walking back into the classroom, trying to maintain her balance. She didn't miss the appreciative look he gave her legs as she tried to sit gracefully.

"That's much better," he whispered. She glared at him.

From the row behind them, Kim Tan watched the scene play out.

* * *

Young Do was waiting by her locker at the end of the day. His face was unreadable. It made her nervous.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked, his voice husky.

She focused on her locker, not trusting herself to look at him.

Her choice was clear. She wanted. She desired. For once, she would take something for herself. Not just him, but also the security of the Chairman's money when the scheme was over. And when she considered that her choice made her no better than the other girls that had come before her, she remembered that those girls were very different. Those girls had always been given more. She _had_ to take for herself.

Closing the door to her locker, she stood there for a minute. She could feel his eyes on her as he waited for her answer. Finally, she turned to look at him.

"No."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the building.

* * *

He was shaky with desire.

She had not spoken since they left the school. He led her through the front door of the hotel and to the elevator, gripping her wrist tightly. He didn't let go until they were inside his room. As soon as the door closed, he pushed her up against it and kissed her. He pulled her uniform jacket off viciously, not breaking the kiss as he tried to free her arms. She answered him by deepening the kiss. He broke away and picked her up, carrying her to the couch. She grabbed his hair and started kissing him again. A growl ripped from his throat and he pulled away as he set her down. He was in the process of removing his jacket when he looked at her and froze.

He could see the hunger in her eyes. But there was something else—something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

She looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean? I think it's pretty obvious what's about to happen."

"No." His voice hardened. "You might want this, but that's not really why you're here."

"You're crazy." He could hear a note of uncertainty. "I'm practically throwing myself at you and you're turning me down?"

He crouched down to meet her eyes. "This," he gestured between them, "_will _happen. It's only a matter of time. But it's not going to happen like this. Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out."

Her face was white as she stood up. She moved to the door and bent down to collect her jacket. "Now I understand why you have to drug girls."

He strode over and grabbed her by the arm, spinning her to face him. "Don't presume to talk about things you don't understand."

She jerked her arm away and threw the door open, slamming it shut behind her.

He rammed his fist into the wall, the pain dulling the desire and clearing his thoughts. The strong reaction he felt towards her unnerved him. He had almost lost control. He couldn't lose control. Everything depended on him remaining in control. He couldn't lose himself. Especially not when he knew there was something unspoken. It was written on her face. She wanted to give in, but she was still holding back. Until he knew why, he couldn't allow anything to happen. It was too risky. He needed to regain the high ground.

He needed to remain in control.

* * *

She made it to the elevator before she started crying. She didn't want to think about why she was crying—it was too disturbing to consider that possibility. Instead, she let the tears come. She felt so small—so miniscule—that she was sure she was starting to disappear. It made her angry.

Kim Tan was waiting in front of her elevator when it opened to the lobby. He saw her face and he frowned.

"What—"

She pushed past him and ran out the front door.

* * *

Young Do had just poured himself a drink when he heard the door chime. Striding over, he opened the door to find Tan waiting. Tan shoved him back into the room.

"We have to talk. Now."


	17. Chapter 17

Young Do could see the anger written on Tan's face.

"Just what do you think you're doing? She's supposed to be infatuated with you, not running out of here crying. If this gets back to my father, he'll—"

"She was crying?" Young Do felt a small stab of regret. No. She was manipulating him. He was sure of it. "It's fine. I'm sure they'll think it's a lover's quarrel."

Tan stalked to the window, looking out moodily. "This isn't going to work. We've got to take her out of the equation. She's causing too many problems. We just need to figure out a way to keep her from talking."

"No. You said yourself, your father would be suspicious if we moved too quickly. If we drop her already, we lose an advantage. We need him to continue to think that his plan is working normally."

"It's been long enough. She can spend a couple of days with me and then we'll follow the normal pattern. I don't need her information."

"That seems like a pretty big risk. And how do we keep her from talking?"

"Let's threaten to send the pictures to her mother."

"What?"

"Let's send the pictures to her mother. From what I know, her mother's probably the one person in the world she actually cares about. Let's tell her that the deal's off. She can keep her mouth shut or we can humiliate her in front of the one person that matters." As he spoke, Young Do watched Tan's face become more animated.

His blood ran cold.

He hadn't taken the pictures, though he had told Tan that they existed.

When the time had come, he couldn't stomach the thought. He had walked back into his bedroom and watched her for a long time, finally calling a maid to undress her as he left her to sleep off the drug.

"I didn't take the pictures."

Kim Tan's face contorted with rage. "You didn't take the pictures?"

He didn't know how to respond.

Tan exploded. "Damn it, Young Do! What's wrong with you? What is it with her?" His face twisted into a mocking smile. "Are you in love with her? Is that it? She hates you, you know. It's written on her face every time she looks at you. You disgust her."

"I—"

As suddenly as the rage had come, it passed, replaced on Tan's face with a look of anguish. "Why her?" he whispered. "She doesn't understand you. She doesn't understand us. How can you do this to me? After everything we've—" His voice broke off.

Young Do looked away.

He had known for years that Kim Tan was in love with him. There were many times in his life where he had wished that he could simply return that love—it would make things easier. But he couldn't and he had spent their years as friends trying to make up for it.

They had started with the girls as a way to cover for Tan. He knew the Chairman would be suspicious if he hadn't started taking an interest in the opposite sex and his sexual orientation would never be acceptable to society as a whole, especially given his prospects in his father's company. It was a way that Young Do could help Tan—to return his love, though not in the way Tan would have liked.

But Kim Tan had made him promise one thing: never get emotionally or physically involved with any of the girls. Young Do knew it would have been too much for him to endure. And he had kept that promise—until now.

In the beginning, it had been easy to at least avoid getting physical with the women. They were still young and many were scared by the idea. Young Do would explain to the girls, when the time was right, that Tan was a gentleman, not interested in anything beyond the pleasure of their company. Most bought the explanation, though he was sure that the clothing and presents helped smooth things over. As they got older, the girls also became more physical, and the boys soon realized that their supposed chivalry looked odd. The drugs had become an easy way to manipulate them into thinking more had taken place. They never kept any of the girls around for very long in order to avoid detection.

Young Do had felt isolated and alone at times, but the friendship he had found with Tan and the promise of breaking free from both of their fathers had sustained him.

But now he wanted more.

He wasn't sure why it was Cha Eun Sang that shook him. He wasn't even sure he liked her. But there was something about her—at times, she reminded him of Kim Tan. He was drawn to her ruthless streak and her ability to stand up to him when others cowered. The only other person who did that was Tan. And, at times, they both carried that same lost look in their eyes— The thought was disturbing and perfect. Of course he would fall in love with his best friend; it was just not the way either one of them would have planned it.

He looked over at Tan, sitting motionless on the couch and staring off into space. He felt the weight of the betrayal settle on his shoulders. "Tan, I— I don't know. I wish that I could—"

Tan stood up suddenly and walked to the door. He paused in front of it, turning to look at Young Do. "Have you decided?"

"Decided what? This doesn't change anything. I can take care of this. We can stick to the plan and I'll keep my distance from her."

"I'm not sure it's that easy." Tan turned and walked out.

* * *

Eun Sang had been staring at the ceiling for several hours when she heard her phone chirp.

"_Come outside."_

After what had happened this afternoon, she'd be damned if she would be at his beck and call. She deleted the text message. A few minutes later, she heard the notification again.

"_Don't test my patience."_

She went to the window and looked out. A black town car was sitting just down the street, lights off, but obviously still running.

Rolling her eyes, she sent a reply: _"Leave. I don't have anything to say to you."_

"_Come out and play, little girl, or I'm coming in for you."_

Her eyes widened. She rushed around her room, grabbing her jacket and shoes, dressing hurriedly. Stepping into the hallway, she stopped in front of the kitchen, catching her mother's attention. "I have to go out for a little bit. A friend needs some help with her homework. I'll be back soon."

Her mother nodded and waved her away with a smile.

She moved into the shadows as soon as she stepped into the street, hoping her mother wouldn't notice her get into the car. She darted to the door and opened it, slipping in the back.

It was dark, with just the dim light from a street light filtering in through the tinted windows. The driver's seat was empty, though the car was running. She looked over at Young Do and strained to make him out. He sat, unmoving, facing forward. He hadn't even acknowledged her.

"What do you want? I think we said everything we needed to this afternoon," she snapped.

He turned suddenly and slid next to her, his mouth close to her ear. She didn't move, refusing to allow him to intimidate her.

"I suddenly remembered something else," he breathed. He was close enough now that she could smell alcohol.

"That's why you called me out here?"

"No, this is why I called you out here." He grabbed her and forced her into a straddling position, her legs on either side of him. Holding her by the waist, not allowing her to move away, he moved his face close to hers. "I need to get you out of my head," he growled and then he sucked her earlobe between his teeth, biting down softly.

Her eyes closed against her will as she felt his mouth trail down.

"This. Ends. Here." He punctuated each word with a nip at her neck. She couldn't think. What was he saying?

He moved his hand under her shirt, making contact with the bare skin of her lower back. Eun Sang struggled to remember how to breathe. She moved her hand to his chest to steady herself and felt something fall on to her hand.

Tears.

The realization brought her back to reality and she pushed him away, scrambling to sit as far away from him as possible. She finally caught sight of his face, highlighted momentarily by the orange-yellow glow of the lamps outside. He looked ravaged, his cheekbone bruised, a cut on his eyebrow.

"What happened?" She moved to touch his face, but he pulled away.

"A fight."

"You need to get that looked at. It might scar."

He lunged toward her, forcing her underneath his body, his legs holding hers down. "Stop distracting me. You always do this."

"Choi Young Do. This," she nodded between them, "_will_ happen. But not like this."

His eyes slid shut, and she saw another tear fall. It splashed on to her face. Slowly, he released her, sliding until his body was curled up against the opposite door. Struggling back into a sitting position, she watched him warily for a moment, but relaxed slightly when she saw that he didn't make another move toward her. She hit the button to roll the window down, then poked her head out. The driver stood under another street light, a discreet distance away from the car.

"He needs to go home," she called out to him.

The driver stubbed out his cigarette and walked back to the car. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yes," she murmured.


	18. Chapter 18

He leaned heavily on her throughout the elevator ride up to his hotel room. They had drawn stares as she helped him shuffle through the lobby, but she kept walking and no one had made a move to interfere.

"Where's your key?" she asked.

He moved his head from where it rested on her shoulder and rolled his head back to look at her. "You'll have to find it." He gave her a wolfish grin, then lost his balance and fell to the floor of the elevator, taking her with him. She landed on top of him. "Eun Sang, not here," he chided, mock outrage in his voice.

She sighed, pushing herself off of him. Feeling in his coat pocket, she felt the hard plastic of the key card. Pulling it out, she heard the thump of something else hit the ground. It was his phone. She picked it up, moving to stuff it back into his pocket when the screen suddenly lit up.

"Give me that." He moved to snatch the phone out of her hand. She stood up and spun away from him quickly.

The screen lit up again as she pressed the side button. On it was a picture of her asleep, arm curled under her head. The shot had been taken from very close. She shivered as she considered the implications of the picture. It disturbed her that he had been so close to her when she was at her most vulnerable, yet this was the picture he chose to keep on his phone.

"Choi Young Do—" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

He didn't look at her. Sighing again, she handed the phone back to him. He grabbed it away, shoving back into his pocket.

The elevator doors slid open and she moved to help him up, but he brushed her off forcefully. "You can go."

"I'm not leaving until I take care of that cut."

He stormed out of the elevator, Eun Sang on his heels. He didn't try and stop her as she entered the room behind him. He struggled with his jacket, nearly falling over in the process. She came up behind him, placing a hand on his back, and steering him to the couch. He sat reluctantly, still refusing to make eye contact.

"Where's your first aid kit?"

He nodded toward the bathroom.

After a few minutes, she located what she needed, along with a wet washcloth. Walking back into the living area she found him passed out. Quickly, she worked to treat the cut, thankful that it didn't look as bad as she had first feared. He stirred only once, when she dabbed ointment on him. He murmured something, but she couldn't make it out.

When she was done, she shook him. "Young Do. You've got to get up. Go sleep in your bed."

"No," he moaned.

It was like managing a five-year-old. She shook him again, harder this time. "I'll help you up. You'll fall off the couch if you stay out here." She slid her arm under his shoulder and he roused slightly as she sat him up. Maneuvering him into a standing position, she braced his arm on her shoulders as they shuffled toward the bedroom. He flopped on to the bed, taking her with him. She struggled out from underneath him, scooting her body to the edge. An iron grip went around her wrist.

"Stay," he mumbled into the pillow.

"You're crazy. I'm not staying here with you."

"Please, eomma. Stay with me."

A shock ran through her. She didn't want to pity him. Not after everything he had put her through.

She pried his fingers off her wrist and moved to the door, flipping the light off. He cried out softly and she froze, her hand on the doorknob.

"Don't go! Please! Don't leave!"

She rested her head on the door, warring with herself. Slipping out the door, she went to the living area and grabbed her cell phone, typing a quick message to her mother. She could hear him moving restlessly the whole time. Shedding her jacket, she flipped off the lamp near the couch and padded back into his room. Before she had time to think, she climbed into the bed, her hand moving to rest on his arm. He stilled instantly. She lay there in the dark, staring at the ceiling, until sleep overtook her.

* * *

A loud bang woke him the next morning. Eun Sang shot up next to him in the bed, her eyes wide.

"Stay here," he ordered.

He stood up, swaying slightly as the effects of the previous night's alcohol hit him. He opened the bedroom door a crack and looked out.

Tan stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, waiting for him.

Young Do slipped out and shut the door behind him. "What do you want?"

"It's over."

"What?"

"It's all over. It's done."

"I don't understand."

All at once, Tan's face crumpled into a mixture of anger and anguish. "I finally confronted him. I'm sick of living my life like this. I went to him and told him that if he didn't give me the controlling shares, I would expose everything: my mother, the girls, the drugs, even myself, if it came to it." A harsh laugh bubbled over. "Do you know what he said to me? He said he was proud of me. Finally, I had shown him that I was worthy of inheriting his company. My ambition, my greed, was proof that he was leaving it in the right hands. I just had to promise him one last thing." Tan paused and calmly met Young Do's eyes. "I had to promise him that I would never see you again."

Young Do's blood ran cold. It wasn't possible— Not after everything they'd been through, everything they'd done—everything he'd done.

Tan's eyes moved to the bedroom door. "Somehow, I think you'll recover from the loss."

Turning, Young Do saw that the door was wide open. Eun Sang stood rooted to the spot, a look of panic on her features.

"Don't worry yourself, Eun Sang. I'm sure my father means to keep his promises. You did, after all, manage to accomplish what he asked of you," Tan taunted.

Young Do looked between the two of them. Tan saw the confusion on his features.

"Oh, you mean you didn't know?" Tan smirked at Eun Sang. "My father told me everything. She wasn't supposed to make me fall in love; she was supposed to come between us. I'd say she did a pretty good job of it." He turned back to Young Do. "This is it, my friend. I wish things could be different, but you made your choice long before now. She just helped cement it. If only you had— But, it doesn't matter now."

With that, Tan turned and left, closing the front door softly behind him.

He couldn't control the tears spilling down his cheeks. For a long minute, he just stood there, trying to comprehend what had happened. The sound of movement behind him shook him out of his daze. He spun around and saw Eun Sang hurriedly collecting her coat and purse, rushing to the door.

"So that's it? You're going to leave to collect your reward?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "It's not—"

He exploded. "You're no different from the other whores. It's all about the money. I don't know why I ever believed that it would be different—that you would be different."

Anger clouded her features. "Don't presume to talk about things you don't understand." She ran out of the hotel room, leaving him alone.

He punched the wall so hard that he felt his fingers break. He slid to the floor and lay motionless, watching the sun rise through the window.


	19. Chapter 19

He woke up in the dark on the floor, his hand swollen, body stiff.

He lay there until the moon rose outside the window.

Pulling himself up, he forced his legs to support him as he stumbled to the door. He leaned heavily on the wall as he slowly made his way to the elevator. In the lobby, people stopped and stared as he struggled his way to the entrance. He couldn't feel the fingers on his right hand.

Hailing a taxi, he threw a wad of bills at the driver. He knew there wasn't much time. He could stop all this from happening. He could forgive her if she could forgive him. He couldn't be alone—not again. The words spilled out into a jumbled mantra that he repeated as they drove through the quiet side streets.

The taxi driver gave him a concerned look in the rearview mirror.

He didn't notice.

They pulled up outside her apartment. No lights.

He ran up the steps, throwing himself at the door. He would knock it down. His fists beat against the wood, echoing.

Echoing.

He stepped back and kicked the door. It took several tries for him to break through the lock.

It was dark and empty and bare inside.

He was alone.

_theend_

* * *

_heisgonesheisgone_

_no one there lights out empty _

_looked for her everywhere no one saw her where did she go why does it matter _

_I hate her_

_he doesn't see me anymore doesn't look at me looks right through me I'm a ghost a shadow a nothing a thing_

_I don't hate him he is sad_

He stopped going to school.

_I hate her because she told me it would happen and then she left and nothing happens_

_nothinghappens_

He stopped going home.

_what are you looking at stop looking at me I'll hurt you I want to hurt you_

_I'll hurt you like she hurt me and you'll be sorry_

_aren'tyousorrynow_

He threw the bottle against the wall. The shards stuck in his palm.

_drink this you'll feel better it will help you forget and never remember and never forget and never forget to remember and never remember to forget and forget to rememberandrememberforgetremember_

_who are you do I know you where am I who cares you're just like the other whores but not like her_

He felt a naked body writhe against him.

_shewasmine_

_you can never be mine because you're not even yours and I'm not even me so don't worry little girl_

_don't worry little girl_

_don't worry_

_don't_

A hand on his cheek.

_don't touch me_

_stoptouchingme_

"Young Do."

_go away _

"Young Do."

_you sound like her_

"I'm going to help you."

_why do you sound like her you're not her who are you _

_whoareyou_

"My son."

_eomma_


	20. Chapter 20

_6 Years Later_

Young Do realized that he'd been staring out the window for longer than he'd thought. The cup of coffee in his hands had grown cold.

While he felt more focused than he ever had in his life, he had moments where he couldn't help but drift away and allow himself to imagine—what could have happened—what did happen.

His mother had found him just in time. Another few days, and he wasn't sure if there would have been anything left to find.

The newspapers had been filled with tales of his exploits: "Zeus Hotel Heir In Drug Scandal!" In a way, he was grateful. His father had abandoned him to his fate, publicly disowning him and seizing his shares. In the face of such darkness, his mother was the one shining light. When she read the news, she immediately began searching for him.

She blamed herself. "If I had known— I thought your father— It doesn't matter now, my son. We are together again."

In the past six years, she had more than made up for the loss of his father and his fortune. For the first time in his life, he was at peace.

"Son, the order is ready for delivery," his mother called from the café kitchen.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he cleared his textbooks from the table, shoving them into his backpack. After his enlistment, he had returned to college to continue studying literature, a major his father never would have allowed—his mother had encouraged him. His life had settled into a routine of classes, studying, and helping his mother at her café.

He was comfortable.

Loading the food in the catering van, he double-checked the directions. It was a funeral. He hated the funeral jobs.

Pulling up to the funeral home, he parked in the back, using the service entrance to bring in the food. As he passed in the hallway, he heard sobbing coming from one of the side rooms. Immediately, he tensed. This was always the worst part. Moving as quietly as possible past the room, he saw a huddled form in the corner. Out of instinct, he glanced at the picture. It stopped him in his tracks. The older woman looked so familiar— There was something in the smile that reminded him of someone.

"Choi Young Do?" he heard a soft voice ask.

It was a voice that he begged to remember and prayed to forget.

She looked more worldly; sophisticated even. Even with her red eyes and tear-stained face, her beauty still shone. He felt the weight of that beauty settle on his shoulders as he remembered the trauma of the short time they spent together. Turning away, he walked out swiftly, not pausing to see if she followed.

It wasn't until he was driving away that he realized he was shaking.

* * *

Over the next few days, he jumped every time he heard the door to the café open. He knew she would come. It was just a matter of time. It gave him the opportunity to think about what he would say to her. He was resolved to remain calm.

He tensed immediately when she finally walked in a week later.

Her heels clicked on the wood floor as she stopped, pulling off her sunglasses. She looked around, taking in the sunny front windows and the small group of schoolgirls giggling together in the corner. Her clothes were designer, along with the shoes, sunglasses, and bag she carried. She was thinner—more angles than curves. Finally, she looked at him.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry about your mother."

He saw tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you."

He stood, just looking at her. The scrutiny was discomfiting her—she began to fidget.

"Can we sit? Talk maybe?" she suggested.

"What is there to talk about?"

"I want to tell you what happened and— I want to know about you."

"Everyone knows what happened to me. It was all over the papers. I'm sure you saw."

"I did, but—"

He crossed his arms. "What do you really want, Cha Eun Sang?"

"I— I just want to talk." Tears spilled over her cheeks.

He hardened himself to the sight. "There's nothing left to say. You knew me when I was a much different person. I'm not him anymore. You are part of the past."

She drew herself up, trying to gain control over her emotions. "You weren't the only one hurt in that situation."

"No, but I'm not the one who ran away."

He saw that the words hit their mark "You're right. I ran away. But I was a child. What else could—"

"Son, I—" His mother walked out from behind the counter, stopping short when she saw Eun Sang. She smiled and stepped forward. "Hello, I'm—"

Young Do walked up and placed a hand on her arm. "She's leaving, eomma. What do you need?" He kept his back to Eun Sang, waiting until he heard her heels turn. Soon after, the front door opened and shut.

He spun back around. She was gone.

His mother's hand cupped his cheek. "Son."

"No, eomma. No. I will not open myself to that again."

His mother took his hand and led him to a table, gently sitting him down. She sat down across from him. "It's been awhile since you've been this angry."

"I'm not angry," but as soon as he said it, he knew it was a lie.

She just looked him, a knowing smile on her face.

"I— We are so different now. Too much time has passed." He rubbed his eyebrow in frustration.

"If that's true, why are you responding to her like this?"

"Because— Because I hate her. I hate what she did to me."

"And what did she do to you?"

"She betrayed me and she did it while telling me that there was something more between us."

"Is it any worse than what you did to her?"

He dropped his head into his hands. Young Do felt his mother's hand smooth his hair.

"Hear her out, son; if for no other reason to resolve things for yourself. It's time to move on."

Young Do rested his cheek on the smooth wood of the table and closed his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

She heard a knock on the door of her hotel room.

Placing her glass on the table, she rose, slightly unsteady on her feet. She was drinking a lot more these days. The alcohol numbed her—stopped her from feeling the loss. She swung the door open, expecting the bottle of wine she'd ordered from room service.

Instead, it was him. The boy—no, he was a man now—who haunted her dreams and failed relationships.

"Let's talk," he ordered, then pushed his way into the hotel room. He grabbed her arm on the way in, dragging her behind.

She laughed bitterly as she spun out of his reach. "That doesn't work on me anymore. I'm too used to being pushed around."

He stopped in his tracks, looking around the room. "I never thought I would be in this hotel again," he murmured. Turning, he looked at her swaying gently on her feet. "You're drunk," he said in disgust.

"Not yet." There was another knock on the door. "But in a few minutes I will be."

He intercepted her on the way, opening the door wide to a surprised hotel employee. "We aren't going to be needing that. Sorry." He slammed the door closed.

"Hey! Just who the fuck do you think you— HEY!"

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her back to the couch. He sat her down, then moved to sit across from her on the floor, his legs sprawling out. She watched him in shock. "Talk," he demanded.

She blinked a few times. He had an easiness about him that unsettled her. She could still catch glimpses of the boy she had known, but he had gained a self-awareness—a kind of confidence that she would never understand.

Her spine stiffened. "I have nothing to say to you."

"That's not what you said yesterday."

"That was a mistake."

He sighed in frustration, rubbing his eyebrow. "You're still a little girl."

"Get out."

He smirked at her. "It's not that easy anymore. I'm not leaving until this is finished."

"Fine. Sit there all night. I'm leaving."

He jumped up and ran to the door, leaning in front of it with his arms crossed over his chest. "You'll have to get through me first."

She stood up and walked over to him slowly. As she drew near, she raised her face to look him in the eye. "You think I'm scared of you?" She drew back and slapped him hard.

The shock was evident in his eyes, but his face gave nothing away. He maintained eye contact as he rubbed his cheek, but he didn't move. She moved to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist before she could connect.

"You can hit me all you want, but I'm still not moving."

She gave him a predatory smile. "Choi Young Do," she purred. She moved to rub her body against his, lifting up on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Please move."

He wasn't unaffected—she could feel the evidence of his arousal clearly. She smiled to herself. She was going to win, just like she always did.

He took her gently by the arms and pushed her back, separating their bodies. "Stop."

She looked at him, dumbfounded. "Are you rejecting me?"

"This," he gestured between the two of them, "can't happen like this." He smiled sadly at her.

She felt something inside her crumble. She quickly tamped it down, replacing it with anger. "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. It's understanding, Cha Eun Sang." He still held her by the arms, but his grip loosened. His thumbs stroked her biceps. She felt her body loosen at his touch, and she fought against a tide of emotions. She wouldn't let him manipulate her. Not again.

"Whatever it is, I don't need it. Are you going to leave or do I need to call security? I'm sure they'd be less than pleased to find you here." She saw his anger start to build. Good. Finally she'd managed to get a reaction out of him. She decided to push him a little further. "Are you even allowed to be in this building? Oh, that's right. Your father disowned you. It's like you don't even exist. They probably didn't even notice you." As she spoke, she watched his face redden and his fists clench. It was obvious that he was trying to control himself.

He charged at her, forcing her up against the wall. As he looked down into her eyes, she saw the anger drain away suddenly.

"Eun Sang, stop," he whispered.

She suddenly realized that she was crying. Now that she had started, she was afraid she would never stop. She curled into a ball, hugging her knees as she slid down the wall. Young Do kneeled down in front of her. He took her hands, holding them loosely in his own.

"Are you ready to talk?" he asked.

She nodded her assent.

* * *

Once she had gotten herself under control, Eun Sang convinced Young Do to let her call back down for the bottle of wine. He didn't seem pleased, but he assented.

"Do you want a glass?" she asked him as she pulled the cork out.

"I don't drink."

"What?" She was startled.

"I was an alcoholic—and a drug addict. I've been clean for years now."

"Oh." She felt awkward holding the full wine glass. She set it down and turned away, clearing her throat nervously. Now that the moment was here, she didn't know how to begin. It was strange—she had spent years imagining this confrontation. He would scream at her, she would scream back; she would tell him her sad story and he would blame himself. In her fantasies, it usually ended with fantastic make-up sex.

Now she just felt tired. And afraid.

He waited patiently for her to begin.

She took a deep breath and began. "My mother had cancer and we couldn't afford the treatments. The Chairman said he would pay for them, in addition to giving me a large sum of money. I just had to break up your friendship with Kim Tan." Her words came out in a rush. "Once we found out that the treatments weren't going to be able to cure her, just prolong her life, I negotiated for a larger sum. I wanted my mother's last years to be happy and worry-free. I made up a story about where the money had come from. She never asked, but I think she knew."

She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. She didn't want to see his reaction. She was scared.

"I didn't do it for myself. I did it for my mother. Everything was for her. I'm sorry that you and Kim Tan were hurt in the process. I wasn't thinking clearly. But, please understand, if I had to make the choice again, I would do the same thing. My mother was the most important person in my life. I couldn't bear to watch her spend her final years suffering." She took a deep breath. "You weren't blameless in this either. The drugs, the pictures—you made those decisions too."

"The pictures never existed."

She looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I never took the blackmail photos. I couldn't do it."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because I think, in my own disturbed way, I had fallen in love with you."

She closed her eyes, processing the statement. "We were children playing games we didn't understand." Pausing, she turned back to fidget with the wine glass, desperately wanting a drink, but knowing she needed to have a clear mind. "The money was invested wisely. I have more than I know what to do with now. I find— Now that my mother's gone, it really doesn't matter as much, but I suppose I'll go back. We— I have a home there." She chanced a glance at him. He was staring at her intently and the scrutiny made her uncomfortable. Clearing her throat again, she glanced around nervously. "I wanted you to know—why I left."

"Why?"

"Why? Well—"

"After all these years, after everything that has happened to us, you felt that you had to tell me about that. Cha Eun Sang, we barely spent more than a month in each other's company and that was over six years ago. So, I'll ask you again, why does it matter?" He stood and moved closer to her, turning her to face him.

"I—" she stuttered.

He waited, looking deep into her eyes as if he was searching for something—she didn't know what.

And then, just like that, she knew. "Because, in my own crazy way, I was in love with you—all those years ago."

"And now?" he asked.

Was she in love with him? She didn't even know him. And yet, his was the face that had stayed with her in her exile. There wasn't a day that passed that she didn't think about him.

But he was different now. She could see it in the way he interacted with her. He was less explosive—more controlled. He was also calmer—at peace with himself.

She was different too; harder, angrier, and disillusioned with the world. It was possible that once he knew this Eun Sang, he wouldn't want her.

And yet, the possibilities teased her, filling her mind with dreams that she hadn't allowed herself to imagine for quite some time. Could, after everything they had been through—the lies, the betrayals—could there be anything left?

Without the possibility of something, she had nothing.

She looked at him square in the eye, praying that he saw the sincerity behind her words. "I think it's time for this," she gestured between the two of them, "to happen. Only this time, preferably in a bed."

He hesitated, scanning her face. She waited, not moving, afraid that he might not find what he was looking for. Then suddenly, his face lightened. The lines smoothed between his eyebrows and he grinned wolfishly.

"That's a start," he growled. He scooped her up, carrying her to the bedroom.

With every step, her heart grew lighter.

It was the end and the beginning, all at the same time.


End file.
